


Kingdom Hearts: Day of Wrath

by kazaki



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate FF [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2959190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very very old KH fanfic, written way before BBS was ever made, so expect major flaws from the canon thing. <br/>Set mostly inline with KH2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts: Day of Wrath

"Hey Janus.."  
"Yeah?"  
"The sunset here is great...."  
"Yeah...sure is..."

Janus and Yra loved watching the sunset on Sunset Hill. It is indeed a very beautiful scenery. But you see, they never knew how they got there in Twilight Town. They just...are.

They also loved watching a boy named Roxas, as he competed in a Struggle Battle.

"Say Yra,"  
"Yeah?"  
"We should give it a try too."  
"What?"  
"The Struggle, I mean. We should try it too!"  
"You think so? I don't think I can..."  
"Don't worry, we'll learn how. We'll practice! What do you say?"

And so, they asked the guy who's responsible in Struggle Battles. He agreed that they could practice a little bit.

"You're doing wrong!"  
"Why?"  
"Look. The objective of the game is to hit the enemy and make him or her drop the balls. Once they do, grab it, and you're on your way to win!"  
"Ahh...I see....like this?" Yra swings it again.  
"Yeah! That's it!"

After a few days, they start to feel that something weird is happening to the town. It's as if they're inside a computer-like world.

"Hmm....there's something strange here..."  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Janus?"  
"Well, for one thing, I haven't seen Roxas around anymore. And I've been seeing some strange white things lately."  
"You mean those white things that he told us before?"  
"Yeah. Dunno what those are though."  
"Oh. I see."  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we check out that haunted mansion?"  
"Mansion? You mean THAT mansion? People say it's kinda...scary there...!"  
"Don't worry! I bet all of those are just rumors. Besides, Roxas might be there. And maybe that's why he's not here very often!"  
"R-really?"  
"Well....we won't know till we look!"

And so they went to the haunted mansion. But some white creatures blocked their way.   
"This is bad..." Janus said.  
"W-what do we do?" Yra was scared.

Suddenly, they heard voices from above.   
"Janus, Yra!" Said a male voice.  
"Defend yourselves!" Said a female voice.

Just then, two keyblades, a black one and a golden one, appeared before them.  
"What do you think? Shall we use them?"  
"Yeah, sure!"

Janus used the Black Keyblade while Yra used the Golden Keyblade to defeat the enemies. After that, they went inside the library. They went into the basement. After that, they encounter a white girl.

"Who...who are you?" asked Janus.  
"Yeah....are you the owner of this mansion?" asked Yra.

But the girl only smiled, and a black portal appeared.

"Where are we going?"  
"Just come, I will show you the way." the girl said.

After that, they found themselves in Tram Common, still in Twilight Town. And then the girl explained everything.

"The reason you two were there in the first place is that....the two of you are...Nobodies."  
"Nobodies? What are those?" Asked Janus.  
"Nobodies like us are only the half of one person. We don't fully exist as normal humans do."  
"Oh...I see..." said Yra. "So what do we do now? And why is Twilight Town all glitchy and....lots of weird things happen...?"

"Janus, Yra....."  
"Huh?"  
"THIS is Twilight Town. The one you escaped from was a fake. It was created by DiZ."  
"Who's DiZ?"  
"....you'll soon know. Oh and by the way, I shall give you these" and she hands them two unique weapons, a black sword called "Dark Horizon" and a golden staff called "Deep Promise". 

"Along with them, two people have also told me to entrust you two 'Keyblades'....the one used in the mansion..remember?"  
"Oh...those"  
"They are called 'Keyblades'?"  
"Yes. Only a few people are chosen by the Keyblade. You were given a rare opportunity to use them. However, us Nobodies cannot normaly use them. This is why I'm giving you new weapons instead."

And after that, the girl, who introduced herself as Naminé, bid farewell to them, so they can search for their true self that they had left behind. But along the way, they encountered a man in black coat, and they were teleported into a very special place that has many buildings and a dark atmosphere.  
The man introduced himself as Xemnas, leader of a so-called Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies working towards a common goal.

"We are searching for our true selves..." said Janus.  
"Can you help us....Mr....?" said Yra.  
Xemnas thought deeply. "Why...of course! That is.....I have a condition for you...."  
"Yes? What is it? Anything at all! Name it!" said Janus.  
"....find the boy named Sora and force him to come to me...."  
"Oh ok. But what if he doesn't come?" said Yra.  
"....defeat him."  
"W-what?"  
"B-but isn't that sorta...evil?"  
"Nonsense! You want to meet your true selves?"

After that, Janus and Yra left without a word.

"I expect you to do your job....masters of the Keyblade."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
